


Two for One

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And likes to be degraded, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Hinata has a praise kink, Hinata is a new addition, Kissing, Light dom/sub undertones, Lightly though, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Some Humor, Switch Sawamura Daichi, Teasing, There's a Gratuitous Hand Job, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sugawara Koushi, established daisuga, inuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata meets up with Suga and Daichi for a chat at a cafe that leads them back to the apartment for some *fun*.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 11
Kudos: 301





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KNineWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNineWrites/gifts).



> Thank you for such a fun quiz reward request, KNine! I really appreciate it! Also, I'm not the best artist with digital art (at least, not yet), but I needed some Suga in sheer panties and thigh highs art so I made some and you can find it on my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy/status/1244706230712614913?s=20).

Sitting down across from Daichi and Sugawara has Shouyou’s cheeks warming and all they’ve done is said hello to him. Lately it’s been this way any time he sees his senpais whether it just be one or both of them. Who would’ve thought they would get hotter as they got older?

“I don’t know if I should be flattered that you think I’m hot or offended that you think I’m old,” Daichi says, snapping Shouyou out of his reverie. Realizing he said the last bit of his thoughts aloud has his face burning hot.

“Dai, give the guy a break and take it as a compliment,” Sugawara remarks as his gaze travels over Shouyou’s being. “I mean, look at those red cheeks. Normally I’d pinch them because they are so cute but,” he pauses, reaching a hand out to drag his fingers along Shouyou’s defined jaw, “you have also filled out well over the past few years.”

The way Suga’s touch makes his skin tingle as well as how his voice takes on a darker edge that promises something much more if he’d let it, has Shouyou visibly shuddering. When Daichi nods his agreement, it makes his heart beat faster and he can’t tell if they’re just teasing or if they’re _teasing_. If he’s being honest, he hopes it’s the latter.

“What’s the matter, Hinata? Crow got your tongue?” Daichi asks with a smirk. “It would be a shame if we didn’t admire a great work of art.” Daichi takes Shouyou’s hand in his own and rubs his thumb over the knuckles. Hinata swallows thickly before he remembers his glass of water and he takes a grateful sip.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered that you think I’m beautiful or offended that you think I’m so fragile,” Shouyou shoots back playfully with raised eyebrows.

The two men across from him exchange a look that has Shouyou’s blood rushing downward and he is both thankful and annoyed at the small café table between the three of them. Even though he is embarrassed at his erection he also wants their hands on him.

“Are you that fragile?” Suga asks as he tilts his head to the side questioningly.

Normally Hinata isn’t but he gets the feeling that Daichi and Suga could easily shatter him and he is starting to feel desperate for it. Part of him despises how pitiful he is being and another part of him is ready to throw all of his cares out the window followed by this stupid table.

“Do you want to find out?” Shouyou asks, looking between them. “Both of you.”

“What if we do end up breaking you?” Daichi counters.

“I trust that you’ll piece me together again.”

“Of course, we will,” Suga assures seriously. “Come along, Hinata.”

In a whirlwind, Shouyou is dragged from his chair and out of the café. A short trip down the sidewalk and around a corner, into a small building, up the stairs, through a door, and finally they are standing in Daichi and Sugawara’s shared apartment.

Everything is still a blur as Hinata feels his back hit a wall and a thigh is shoved between his legs as lips press to his. He kisses Daichi with a fiery need as he ruts against his thigh. All of his shame and inhibitions were left outside on the sidewalk with his fucks to give.

They pull apart for air and Daichi smiles down at him warmly. “Be a good boy and keep that up for me,” Daichi says as he presses his leg into Shouyou’s crotch more. There is no stopping the obvious tremor that passes through Hinata’s body at those words and actions. “Is it,” Daichi pauses, “do you like being called a good boy?” For the first time since they left shop Shouyou feels shy, so he attempts to hide his face in his hands only for Daichi to pull them back down.

“You are too cute, Hinata,” Suga says, stepping into Daichi’s place. Much to Shouyou’s surprise the only things Suga has on are lilac sheer panties and white thigh high stockings. The panties are straining to keep his erection in, but the glistening tip peeks over the top of the waistband while the thigh highs have matching lilac fabric at the top.

“You’re beautiful.” Those words slip off Shouyou’s tongue without his permission but the rosy glow on Suga’s cheeks makes it more than okay.

Suga smirks and closes the distance between them, grinding his erection into Hinata’s hip as he leans in to whisper hotly, “I may dress like a dainty flower, but I’m about to make you my little whore, Shouyou.”

“Fuck me, please,” Hinata whimpers.

“Beg for it, Short Stack,” Daichi chimes in as he leans against the wall beside Hinata.

“I’ll do anything for it. I need you both to fuck me, please. I want to be a good little whore for you. Let me show you that I mean it! Pretty please,” Hinata pleas, his voice getting higher and louder as he does.

“Tell me, Shouyou,” Suga starts as he grabs the front of the younger man’s shirt and leads him through the apartment with Daichi trailing behind them. “Are you proud to be a bottom? Most people hide it as if they’re ashamed of loving the pleasure it brings.” They stop next to the unmade bed in the bedroom. Sugawara is quick to undress Hinata, tossing clothes to the side until he is standing there bare. He can feel their eyes on him, but he doesn’t shy away like he wants to because he has worked hard to look as good as he does. “Not you though, you flaunt that you like being fucked in the ass, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Shouyou rasps out as Daichi clasps a hand on his shoulder and bends him over the mattress. “I’m a proud bottom. It feels amazing and it feels so good for the top and that makes me happy. Let me satisfy you guys, please.”

“What a sweetheart, being so selfless for us,” Daichi comments with a lilt in his voice.

Shouyou feels one of Daichi’s cool, lube-coated fingers trace down the crack of his ass then playfully circle his hole, adding a bit of pressure before backing off once more. When Sugawara sits on his knees in front of Hinata, the younger man doesn’t wait for instructions instead he leans forward and buries his nose in Suga’s clothed crotch. First Hinata breathes in deeply to enjoy the musky scent of Suga and then using the tip of his tongue he traces the outline of Suga’s erection through the sheer fabric. Not once does Shouyou take his eyes off his senpai’s face, relishing in the way Suga bites his lip and how he tosses his head back as Shouyou swirls his tongue around the head, teasing the foreskin back a little to get more of it between his lips.

“Hey, Hinata?” Daichi asks, breaking through the lusty fog that fills Hinata’s head.

“Hmm?” Hinata answers around the dick in his mouth.

“Were you hoping for sex with us?”

“Wh-what gives you that idea?!” Shouyou asks after pulling off of Suga’s cock.

“There was practically no resistance, even with two fingers. Either you were playing with yourself, expected to get fucked by us, or just had sex. Which option is it?” Daichi’s tone is leisurely as he pulls his fingers out of Shouyou’s ass.

“The first two,” Hinata replies honestly, burying his face in the sheets.

Fingers tangle in his hair and pull, making Shouyou gaze up at Suga. The other man clicks his tongue and shakes his head before saying, “you really are a slut.”

There is pressure against his asshole and then he is being stretched so good that the enjoyment of it shoots straight to his untouched dick. Suga’s fingers are no longer tangled in his hair so he glances over his shoulder to see Daichi’s expression change to a lewder one as he stares at the point where they’re connected. Hinata turns back in time to witness the delicious show of Suga sliding those lilac panties down his soft, cream colored thighs.

Just seeing Sugawara’s darkened gaze has Hinata dropping his jaw and sticking his tongue out. A purr of approval comes from his senpai’s chest and he happily makes Shouyou’s mouth a home for his cock and then quickly extends it to his throat. The sudden intrusion makes Hinata gag and choke, but Suga keeps him in place with a hand holding his jaw firmly. Tears leak down Hinata’s cheeks as Suga thrusts lazily in and out of his mouth. All the while that one senpai uses his face, the other uses his ass and it’s overwhelmingly sexy and pleasurable to Shouyou so when Daichi presses his prostate and Suga pushes into his throat again it has Shouyou cumming with a deep moan as his body trembles.

Daichi lays himself over Hinata’s back, nipping at the shell of his ear before murmuring, “you’re such a good boy, Shouyou. You take us so well and you feel amazing. I think Suga and I should reward you for behaving and being so good to us and for us. Do you agree, Kou?”

Sugawara pulls out of Hinata’s mouth and nods. He moves to the other end of the bed where he sits with his back against the wall and slides his panties off the rest of the way and much to Hinata’s delight the thigh highs stay on. Daichi pulls out and pushes on his ass and Shouyou takes the hint, crawling across the bed to Suga. He is guided to straddle Suga’s hips and when the tip of Suga’s dick is at his hole Shouyou sinks down onto it in one fluid motion.

“So greedy,” the man below him remarks with a smirk. “Don’t you worry little cock sleeve; we’ll take care of you just fine.”

“Fuck me,” Shouyou insists as those words make his dick stir with renewed interest.

“We are,” Daichi announces, pressing himself to Shouyou’s back and grabbing his hips to lift him until just the head of Suga’s cock is in his ass. The stinging stretch of Daichi forcing his dick in with Suga’s has Hinata hissing in a breath. “You okay?”

“Yes, keep going,” is the breathless answer.

Once the head of Daichi’s dick is in, Shouyou braces his hands to the wall and bites his arm. Through his lashes he can see Suga gesturing for Daichi to stop. “Shouyou,” Suga says softly to get his attention, “you don’t have to do this.”

Shaking his head, Hinata mumbles, “you misunderstand, I’m trying not to cum right now.”

Suga raises an eyebrow and smiles, but he visibly relaxes. “Is that all? Why didn’t you say so earlier?” With that last question, Sugawara grasps the base of Hinata’s cock and squeezes hard. It makes Shouyou yelp and though Suga doesn’t seem to care, Daichi places a line of kisses down his spine.

Shouyou squints down at Suga with faux annoyance while he slowly eases his ass down onto both of their cocks as if it’s Suga’s punishment for his crime. It’s impossible to keep the façade when Suga snorts and giggles. Down as far as he can go, Hinata leans down and captures Sugawara’s lips in an exploring kiss, licking into his mouth when invited to do so.

The movements are slow at first as Shouyou’s body loosens up to accommodate both men. Neither of them is above average in any way with Daichi being just bigger than Suga, but together they’re turning out to be a lot to handle. All the same, Shouyou isn’t one to back down from a challenge and soon enough he is working himself on their dicks as if he does it daily.

Through the sounds Daichi is making, Hinata learns that he is a fan of the way Hinata twirls his hips in sultry circles while Suga is hooked on the rough rolls. So, what else is he to do except combine the two and when he does, both of his senpais let out the most erotic and arousing moans he has ever heard and that’s when Shouyou decides he isn’t about to slow down.

Something about the way Daichi grabs his hips tightly and then his shoulders and then waist as if he needs to ground himself pushes Hinata to keep going strong even as sweat beads on his skin. Suga seems to be in the same predicament as he grips the sheets, his own hair, and then he finally settles on leaning forward to lick and bite at Shouyou’s sensitive nipples.

“That’s cheating, Suga,” Hinata grunts out between clenched teeth.

“If we are cumming then so are you,” Suga counters, wrapping his hand around Shouyou’s neglected cock.

Everything becomes blurry for Shouyou as he keeps up the pace until he feels both Suga and Daichi reaching their peaks, Suga only a handful of seconds after Daichi, so he slows to a hard grinding motion. Suga doesn’t stop jerking him off until he paints Suga’s chest and stomach with streaks of white.

Every part of Shouyou’s being feels like warm jelly and he’d love to collapse on top of Sugawara, but the mess he made deters him from that route. Daichi rubs Hinata’s back soothingly as he slips out of him and Suga does the same. Lamenting the suddenly empty sensation, Shouyou flops onto his side on the bed.

“I’ll run the bath,” Suga tells them with his usual Suga smile as he gets up and pads out of the room.

“He is two people in one,” Hinata comments thoughtfully.

“I love it,” Daichi replies, laying down and spooning Hinata. “Cock sleeve is one of his nicer names.”

“I like it. I enjoyed my time with both of you,” Shouyou confesses as he wiggles closer to Daichi.

“Believe me when I say we have too.” Daichi drags his nails across Hinata’s lower abdomen and it makes Shouyou’s breath hitch and sends chills down his spine.

By the time Suga returns, Daichi has one arm holding a quaking Hinata to him as his hand works over Hinata’s hard cock. It’s only another minute or two and Shouyou spills himself onto the sheets.

“Is he that insatiable?” Suga asks as Daichi helps Shouyou to stand on shaking legs.

“Apparently,” Daichi answers as he winks at Hinata who looks bashfully at the ground.

All three of them make it to the bathroom without incident. First Daichi slides down into the hot water before Shouyou is sat on his lap and Suga squeezes in last, facing the other two.

“Thank you for taking care of us,” Suga starts, opening Hinata’s legs and pushing them up which Daichi holds for him. “Let us return the favor.”

Head resting on Daichi’s shoulder, Shouyou relaxes at the feeling of Suga’s gentle fingers cleaning him out as soft kisses are placed on his thighs. Meanwhile, Daichi plants soft pecks on Hinata’s freckled shoulder between whispered praises that have Shouyou hiding his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck, his cheeks a deep pink color.

“You really did amazing. We’ve actually only done this one other time with Asahi and it was fun, but he got awkward for a while after it was over,” Suga informs Hinata once he’s done with his task.

“He didn’t even stick around for a bath,” Daichi adds with a nod.

“Could you imagine squeezing in here with Asahi though?” Shouyou asks with a small giggle. The other men chuckle too and shake their heads. Shouyou smiles brightly at them. “I don’t mind it one bit. In fact, I appreciate you both taking care of me. It’ll be hell to pay in the morning I’m sure, but it's worth the pain. If you want to do it again at any point in time just let me know and I’ll be available, okay?”

“Stay the night with us?” Daichi asks.

“Please,” Suga insists. “Not even for more sex, though it isn’t out of the equation if you want more. We really enjoy your company.”

Shouyou does genuinely think about it. “Okay, I’ll stay the night with you guys.”

“Now that’s my good boy,” Daichi says happily, nuzzling Shouyou’s ear.

“Mmhmm,” Suga agrees, leaning forward to kiss Shouyou softly in the way that promises more. Pulling back he quietly growls, “a good cum slut indeed.”


End file.
